In Too Deep
by demogirl60
Summary: Thalia finds an man in her house and it turns out to be an old friend. He's running from something again and he needs her help. Will she help him anyway and risk getting herself in trouble? Alex Krycek/OC


Disclaimer: Yep. X-Files again. All it takes is to see re-runs with my favorite bad guy and stories seem to just pop into my mind. Ok, just the usual stuff. This is FICTION! Don't get all cranky if something isn't just the way it is suppose to be. Everyone writes different, so be nice. Have fun, thanks for reading!

It was midnight. All Thalia wanted to do was climb into her pajamas and crash into her nice king sized bed and sleep forever. It had been a long night at the ER. God, she wished people would just leave each other alone and quit with the muggings and the shootings. Thalia could handle head-on collisions but the stabbings and gun-shot wounds were getting old. Maybe these morbid thoughts were just that of a dog-tired nurse.

The sounds of the front door closing behind her was music to her ears. Just a couple more steps and she would be to the bedroom and be out quicker than a light. But when she turned on the light she got the scare of her life. There was a man sitting on her couch in a black leather jacket. She jumped back and screamed, but the man jumped with her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, don't scream. It's just me."

After her heart slowed down to a hundred beats pers minute, she as able to put two and two together and recognize that voice.

"Alex! For Christ sake you scared the holy shit out of me!" Thalia stood there looking at the man she'd known for years. "What the hell are you doing at my house this time of night. I can't bail you out of trouble right now."

Alex held out his hand, "I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. I'm in need of you help."

Thalia winced at the sound of his labored breathing. He was also favoring his left shoulder. "Alex, are you hurt?" Thalia walked closer to him and looked at his face. His left cheek was bruised badly and he had a cut above his right eye. "Jesus." Someone had worked him over pretty good.

"It helps when you know a woman in the medical field." Alex groaned when Thalia moved his jacket over his left shoulder.

"Alex you've been shot."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Don't be a smartass." Thalia led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. She finished peeling of his jacket and laid it on the table. Thalia reached over to the lazy-susan in the middle of the table and found a pair of scissors to begin cutting Alex's shirt off. "Well, the bullet went through." Thalia went around and pulled up a chair to examine the entry wound.

Alex inhaled, "God, you smell good. Still wearing the same perfume. That could be dangerous with me around."

"Oh, shut up Alex. You can flirt later."

"I can?" Alex raised his eyebrows at her.

Thalia glared at him. "Alex, I'm tired and not in the mood for your attitude. So, can we get on with this please?" But she still had to look quickly away from his gorgeous green eyes.

"Please." Alex insisted.

Thalia got to her feet, "I'll be right back." She walked down the hallway and reached into the big closet she had next to the bathroom. After retrieving her stash of medical supplies she returned to the kitchen and dropped her stuff on the table. Thalia got the necessary supplies to clean the would thoroughly before she could bandage it. When she put the cleaning solution on it Alex took a sharp breath and swore loudly.

"You shouldn't be getting yourself shot and I wouldn't be doing this."

"Thanks for your input."

Thalia finished cleaning the would and put bandages on the front and the back. "It looks like you got it cleaned quickly enough infection might not set in. But there is still a chance. If it does, get hold of me and I'll get you a shot of penicillin."

"You'd do that for me."

Thalia's emotions were giving her a good tug. "You know I would." Thalia cleaned off Alex's eye and put four butter-flys over it. It was torture sitting this close to her. She had her long dark blonde hair pulled up in a clip and he could see the creamy skin of her neck. His lips had been there a time or two. Thalia scooted back in her chair after she'd finished with his eye.

"There. You'll survive now." Thalia tried her dandiest not to make eye contact with him. It was near impossible.

Alex reached up and brushed his hand across her left cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Thank you."

Thalia had helped Alex many times. Most of the times she shouldn't. She knew the FBI had her number on speed dial when they knew Alex was in the vicinity. Never had she told them where he was or could be. She couldn't. Wouldn't.

"You're welcome." She felt herself being drawn closer to Alex. "Make sure you put clean bandages on that would daily."

"Sure." Alex never took his eyes off Thalia. She was a beautiful woman. He owed her a lot. When Thalia started to get up from her chair he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and onto his lap. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why don't you want me touching you? You've never minded it in the past."

"I don't want to see you walk out my door again and come back in the shape you're in. Or worse. I hate seeing you only when you're bleeding or in trouble."

"You are the only person I can come to for help. You know that."

Thalia grimly smiled at him. "I know. And I would help you anyway."

"I appreciate that." Alex smiled that infamous smartass smile. "Thanks again for not letting me bleed to death."

Thalia chuckled and ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. "You wouldn't have bled to death."

"I don't find humor in that laugh you know. It could have been serious."

Thalia shook her head and put her hands on both sides of his neck, "Shut up." And she brought his lips forecefuly to hers and the moved her hands down his smooth chest.

Alex wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible and moaned into her mouth. Then he unclipped her silky hair and tossed the clip on the floor. He ran his fingers through her hair, because he didn't know when he was going to have the chance again. "God, you're beautiful. You know that?" He didn't give her a chance to answer and kissed her again. Thalia protested as Alex began pushing her off his lap. "Don't worry. You'll get a reward for not letting me bleed to death." Alex grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallway to her big king sized bed. The reward was well worth her time playing nurse.

Thalia rolled over and reached for Alex. She knew better, he was gone. Rolling back over on her back she let out a big breath and the thoughts of the previous night rolled through mind. It was nice not having to work that day, but it was also a good thing. She would have been really late.

After a shower, Thalia ambled back into the kitchen. The remnants were all over the kitchen. Everything from the bloody gauze that she cleaned Alex's shoulder with to the clip that he pulled from her hair and tossed on the floor. Oh, and don't forget his black shirt she'd cut off him. Bending down she retrieved the shirt off the floor. His scent radiated off it. But, she opened up the trash can and tossed it in. Just as her hand reached down to begin cleaning up the table the doorbell rang.

"Oh, now what?" Thalia complained as she went form the kitchen to the front door. When she looked through the peephole her stomach clenched. The FBI were at her door, _again._ "What the hell did you do this time Alex? Pulling the door open she met the faces of Agent Dana Scully and Agent John Doggett. Which the latter she despised greatly. "What can I do for you lovely people today?" Thalia crossed her arms and smugly smiled at the two agents.

Agent Doggett was the first to speak, "You can start by being respectful and stop being rude."

"Only for you Agent Doggett." Thalia nodded, "Agent Scully."

Scully smile quickly at Thalia. She had always liked the young woman, but she was involved with the wrong man. "May we come in?"

"Sure." Thalia closed the door behind her, just knowing why the two agents were at her door.

Agent Doggett got right to the point, "Where is Alex Krycek?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him in six months."

"Really. He was spotted in DC just yesterday. Doesn't he usually stop by for a rendevous of sorts?"

"I don't know where he is." That statement was true. She had absolutely know idea were he was at the moment. For all the truth, unless he was at her house getting bandaged or stitched up, she really didn't know were he was.

"I think you know where he is." Agent Scully quietly said crossing her arms at looking Thalia directly in the eyes.

"You know what, I'm tired of repeating myself. I don't know where he is."

Agent Doggett turned to do a quick scan of the house. He squinted his eyes to glance into the kitchen. Was he seeing things, or were there bloody bandages on the kitchen table. Filing that in his memory, he would get a warrant for this house. He hated Alex Krycek with a passion and would do almost anything to see him through plate glass.

"That's alright Agent Scully. She wouldn't tell us were he was anyway. When we find him, we'll come back and arrest her for aiding a felon."

"Your threats don't scare me a bit Agent Doggett. And for one thing, Alex isn't a felon. He's never been convicted because you're not smart enough to find him."

Agent Doggett's temper rose under his skin. Scully, aware of this, interrupted before anything happened. "I think we've done all we can do here." Agent Scully started towards the door.

Agent Doggett piped in, "Make sure you tell us when you see him again ok?"

"You'll be the first person I call." Thalia couldn't usher them out the door quick enough. After the agents left she leaned back against he door and the contents of the kitchen table caught her eyes. "Oh, shit." For sure the agents, or one of them had seen what she had left on the table from the night before. Well, if that didn't scream warrant, she didn't know what did. So, she quickly got rid of everything she knew that was connected to Alex. But, she was in way to deep anyway.


End file.
